El admirador
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: "Más te vale que Creevey y Ginny no se conozcan, porque fundarían el club de admiradores de Harry Potter." — Ron Weasley, Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos.


**El admirador**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ hoy, tres de mayo. Fecha de entrega: cuatro de mayo. _

[Todo le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]

_Este fic participa en el reto "Homenaje a los caídos" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

_«Más te vale que Creevey y Ginny no se conozcan, porque fundarían el club de admiradores de Harry Potter.» _—Ron Weasley, Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos.

* * *

La sombra de Colin Creevey parecía temblar de la emoción bajo el brillante sol de agosto al entrar por primera vez al Callejón Diagon. Como hijo de _muggles _era la primera vez que conocía de la existencia de un lugar puramente mágico —aparte de Hogwarts, como la seria y estricta profesora McGonagall le había explicado cuando llegó a su casa hacía tres días— y estaba extasiado, fuera de sí.

Cuando había recibido la noticia de que era un mago —_de que no era un raro como Billy Murray y Andrew Guilder, decían que era_—, alguien que podía mover objetos sin tocarlos, hacer levitar cosas y un sinfín de otras cosas estupendas, se había sentido aún más feliz de lo que estaba al entrar al primer local semi-vacío del callejón, que resultó ser la botica. El interesante aroma que allí pululaba —una mezcla de huevos podridos con vísceras de anguila— lo tranquilizó sólo por unos momentos.

Colin se pasó todo el día consiguiendo y comprando cosas, incluida una maravillosa varita que el pequeño no dejaba de sacar de la bolsa y mirarla con veneración. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo su padre y el pequeño Dennis en casa y su madre en el trabajo, mientras él estaba comprando calderos, túnicas… Posiblemente nada que se comparara a estar en el callejón, entre la muchedumbre vestida con coloridas ropas, pensó entusiasmado.

Caminó hasta el último lugar de su lista, un pequeño local de aspecto lúgubre, donde compraría sus libros. Libros de segunda mano, por supuesto. Se lamentó el no poder entrar a la otra librería, «Flourish y Blotts», donde todo parecía ser alegre y ruidoso. Al parecer, un mago —uno rubio y con cara de soberbia sabiduría— estaba firmando libros allí.

La librería era oscura y no parecía muy acogedora, pero los rostros de niños que compraban sus libros allí, unos rostros igual de felices que el de él, bastaron para alegrarlo y olvidarse de que no tenía tanto dinero como para ir a «Flourish y Blotts» o comprar túnicas de primera mano.

Mientras compraba sus primeros libros de texto, unos libros carísimos para ser de segunda mano, porque resultaban ser que los libros que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había pedido eran de un mago extremadamente famoso, escuchó con atención a una niña que tendría su misma edad hablar de forma exaltada con su madre. Las dos eran pelirrojas y pecosas, y llevaban en sus manos una gran cantidad de paquetes.

—Mamá, ¿no te parece que Harry Potter es muy valiente? ¿E inteligente? ¿Y simpático? ¿No es cierto que él derrotó a Tú-Sabes-Quién cuando era un bebé y por eso es tan famoso? ¿Y qué es un mago muy poderoso? ¿No es lindo? ¿Y has visto su cicatriz? ¿Y…?

—Ginny…

Las voces, una cansada y maternal y la otra alegre y chillona, se alejaron por las estanterías en busca de quién sabe qué libros pero a Colin le pareció que la voz de la chica, Ginny, seguía rondando alrededor suyo, como envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Harry Potter.

Ella había nombrado a un tal Harry Potter. Alguien que había derrotado a un mago poderoso cuando sólo era un bebé, según lo que había escuchado de esa niña. Simpático, inteligente, valiente. Famoso, poderoso. Era como uno de los héroes de esos libros que le gustaban a su mamá. Era perfecto.

Se preguntó quién sería. Si estaría en Hogwarts, si era bajito, alto, con pecas o sin ellas, si tendría una varita como la suya, si jugaría ese deporte que había oído varias veces mientras caminaba por el callejón. Se preguntó cómo había derrotado a ese tal Tú-Sabes-Quién.

La idea de que existiera un héroe en el mundo mágico le había parecido casi absurda en un primer momento. ¿No podían todos los magos hacer magia? ¿No eran todos igual de poderosos? Pero la idea de que un niño pudiera ser más poderoso que un mago adulto —por aquél entonces no tenía ni la más pálida idea de quién era Tú-Sabes-Quién, aunque sí había oído algunos susurros— le había parecido extraordinaria. No estaba seguro del porqué. Quizás porque Colin nunca había destacado mucho en algo que no fuese correr para huir de los chicos que lo molestaban. Le parecía muy bien que un niño fuera fuerte y valiente, dos virtudes de las que pensaba que carecía.

Saliendo del Callejón Diagon, se dijo a sí mismo que si tenía la posibilidad de conocer a ese Harry Potter, le pediría un autógrafo o le sacaría una foto con su preciada cámara. Así tendría una prueba. Una prueba de que la valentía existía y no era sólo para los adultos o para esos chicos malvados que decían no tenerle miedo a nada.

Incluso podría ser su amigo. Sonaba bien… amigo de Harry Potter.

Se rió de su propio pensamiento; parecía una de esas niñas que chillaban al ver al cantante del momento. Pensó sarcásticamente que podría crear un club de admiradores. Un club, como esas niñas hacían, para alguien que no conocía y quizás ni le importara.

Volvió a reír interiormente, mientras recibía los besos de su madre cuando llegó a casa. Harry Potter no sería así.

Harry Potter era el mago más poderoso del mundo. Era valiente, simpático e inteligente.

Era Harry Potter. Y posiblemente un buen amigo.

* * *

La tumba era color ceniza, aunque casi no se notaba el color, dado que había mil flores esparcidas por doquier. Pero sólo había una persona parada allí, mirando con tristeza el césped. Luego de unos minutos, Harry Potter dejó un lirio y, luego de tocar la escritura en la piedra, se alejó caminando.

La inscripción rezaba: _«Colin Creevey – 1981-1998»_. Y más abajo,_ «Un gran mago, una gran persona, un gran amigo de Harry Potter»_.

* * *

_¡Hola! Er, bueno, ahorrémonos que esto es una caca escrita media hora antes del plazo de entrega y que hice a Colin medio gay. Lo genial de esto es que sólo surgió por la frase que dice Ron. Te pone a pensar: ¿quién hizo que Colin conociera a Harry? ¿Por qué no Ginny? Tienen la misma edad y ambos tienen que comprar cosas de segunda mano (aunque esto es por distintas razones). _

_En fin, Billy Murray y Andrew Guilder (apellido tomado del genial Dennis Guilder, uno de los protagonistas de "Christine", de Stphen King) son meros OC's y no merecen atención. Sólo eso. _

_¿Reviews? _

Chica Nirvana.


End file.
